


5x10 redone

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And Felicity is not perfect, Black Siren is not a wimp, Fix-It, Oliver is not stupid, Other, therapy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Black Siren gets taken down from a single punch? From Felicity, of all people? Yeah, I don't think so. Therapy fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I think almost everyone but the Olicity fans hated the mid-season premiere. From making it the Felicity power hour to reducing Black Siren to a one dimension villain, it was awful. But the thing that has me wondering if the writers were high when they wrote it is the fact that Black Siren got taken down by Felicity. With a single punch. And this is just how it turned out.

Black Siren didn’t even react to the punch. In fact, she even seemed amused by it. Before Felicity knew what had happened, Black Siren Grabbed Felicity’s arm and roughly slammed the blonde on the ground. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” Black Siren asked amused.

Before Felicity could respond, the Meta struck her across the face so hard it knocked the hacker out cold. Curtis dropped his device and tried to rush her but he didn’t stand a chance. With three strikes from the Meta, he was on the ground, out cold. Both of them out, Black Siren looked over at the silent Green Arrow.

“So, are we gonna do this?” She asked cockily, only the archer understanding the hidden message.

“Yes.” Green Arrow said and she nodded.

She nodded, with Curtis’ device deactivated; she let out her Canary Cry. Green Arrow got a blast of it and was sent flying. He landed in a pile of junk and groaned as he looked up. Seeing her gone, the archer managed to suppress his smirk.

Arrow lair  
Later

“So, explain this to me again?” Felicity asked as she rubbed her face, her head sore from the punch she got from Black Siren.

“Everything that happened tonight was all a part of a plan developed by La-Black Siren and me. Before the party, she told me everything, explained how she got out and what Prometheus wanted her to do. I decided to use this to our advantage, to place someone on our side within Prometheus’ circle.”

“And you trusted her? Just like that?” Rene asked incredulously.

“She didn’t have to tell me who she was. I’m giving her the benefit of the doubt. And if I’m wrong, I have a backup plan to deal with it. Despite what Felicity may want you to believe, I am not blinded by the fact that she looks exactly like my ex-girlfriend.” Oliver said coolly and Felicity flinched as the recruits looked away.

“Oliver-”

“You crossed a line Felicity,” Oliver cut her off forcefully, “you went behind my back and undermined my orders and my authority. If that hadn’t actually worked into my plan, you wouldn’t be here right now. Despite what you may think, you are not in charge here. I get that you are upset about Billy, really I do, but if you can’t keep your emotions in check, then you will not be a part of this team. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” Felicity said in a small voice.

“As for you three,” Oliver looked over at Curtis, Rene, and Rory, “Felicity is not your leader, I am. If she gives you an order, unless I am unavailable, you run it by me first, no matter what she says. If you not do this, then all four of you can get out. You can either be on my team or on Team Wannabe. You all have a choice to make and only one will involve you staying on with me.”

His piece said, Oliver turned and stormed out, leaving them to their thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not plan on continuing this but if anyone wants to use this as a basis for a larger fic, you have my permission. 
> 
> So, what do you think? Please leave any thoughts or comments you may have in a review, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
